criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Smoking Gun/Dialogues
At the Cloverport PD's Headquarters... Chief Sharp: Welcome to the beautiful city of Cloverport ! I hope you enjoyed the plane trip. Chief Sharp: Right now, we're in the Serenity Slopes. This district is also the hometown of one of your partners, Myra Larson, our news reporter-turned-detective! Chief Sharp: With Myra as your partner, you'll leave no stone unturned- Myra: How are you, ? Good I hope! We've heard that you're one of the best s out there. Myra: As you've been told, Serenity Slopes is my hometown. I hope you'll enjoy your time here. Chief Sharp: The weather's nice today. You know what, Myra, show the scenery. Once that's done, you can relax. Myra: Thanks Chief Sharp! At the Main Street... Myra: What I love about the main street is how there's a mix of both houses and businesses here. Want to check out a restau- BANG!!!! Myra: Oh cr*p. I think that was a gunshot. Quick, the shooter must have aimed at the window in 45 Balboa Street. Myra: I'll try to tail them down, you look for some evidence. Chapter 1 Investigate CEO's Office Myra: Clearly I need to visit the gym! They ran like there was no tomorrow! Myra: Unfortunately someone always has to die. Evidently, they were shot in the head. Myra: Looking at the nameplate on his desk, we can identify our victim as Edwin Cooper. I can't believe he's dead! Myra: Edwin Cooper was the founder of Pear Inc., a technology company. Myra: We should send the body to Kim Lawrence, the coroner of the CPD. She autopsies the corpses we find. I'm shocked she's still sane at this point. Myra: It appears he was writing something at the time of his death! Perhaps it might reveal something about our killer! Myra: Wait a minute! It's faded. Dust some carbon powder over the faded text and we'll see what it says! Myra: And there's also some broken pieces. Try to fit and tape the broken pieces until the pieces are intact! It looks to be a keychain... Myra: I know you can do it! Autopsy Victim's Body. Kim: Hey . Hope you picked a four-leaf clover or two because you guys need A LOT of luck. Myra: Why? Were you too busy at a party or something? Kim: Nonsense. The parties are too serene here anyway. Myra: Kim here loves partying. And traveling. And talking. Basically not doing work- Kim: If the last point were true, then I certainly wouldn't be able to tell you that this was a very precise shot to the back of the head with a .38 revolver! Kim: Interestingly, this was how Mongolian executions took place before their abolition in 2012. However, that's not the most informative piece of information. Kim: Luckily, I can tell you that the killer's shot was extremely precise. In other words, they definitely can handle a gun! Myra: That's great! It's too early to take a shot in the dark at guessing our killer's identity but with you as my partner, I'm sure we won't have to! Kim: There's something else you need to know: since they shot from the window, there's probably some glass shards at the murder scene that could help you learn more about the murder! Examine Faded Paper. Myra: See, . That wasn't so hard. Myra: "I, Edwin Alexander Cooper" - nobody cares about the rest. Blah, blah, blah. Oh I see! He left his inheritance to his daughter, a certain Isabelle Cooper. Myra: We better inform her of her father's death... Inform Isabelle Cooper of her father's death. Myra: We hate to inform you of this, but- Isabelle: Yeah, yeah, my father's dead. Myra: Why are you treating it like nothing happened? Your. Father. Is. Dead. How are you not crying? Isabelle: Because he cared more about Pear Inc. than he ever did about his family! Isabelle: I highly doubt he'd even leave any money to his family. Good day and good riddance. (After interrogation) Myra: Had she not acted so... nonchalant to her father's murder, I would have probably told her about her inheritance. Myra: , don't look at me like that. She'll learn eventually. Examine Torn Pieces. Myra: Oh my gosh! That's a keychain for the local park! Myra: Our victim was probably a local to the park. Let's go! Investigate Park View. (Before investigation) Myra: Look! There's a statue of Lucas Sutton, our mayor! You'll probably meet him soon. Myra: He's a good man. Because of him, the amount of poor and homeless people here has drastically reduced. Myra: Enough reminiscing. Let's investigate! (After investigation) Myra: Good job finding the briefcase. Unfortunately, it's locked. In order to unlock it, you have to see what numbers or letters fit in the letter fragment. Myra: And would you look at that! There's a selfie. I though only squeaky-voiced 12-year-olds take them... not old women! Myra: To identify the old woman in the photo with Edwin, we look at some physical traits, such as their hair, eyes, and mouth. Myra: And there's a trash can. Let's throw some of the stuff in there around until we find a sufficient clue! Myra: I understand that I sound like I'm talking to some computer player, but you have to try it out! Examine Locked Briefcase. Myra: Great job ! You did it. I always had faith in you. Myra: And look. There's the victim's badge in there. Myra: What's more is that there's photos of Edwin in there. Except Edwin's throat isn't covered in red marker. Myra: Our killer must have touched his badge! Let's get a sample of the green substance off it! Myra: To extract a sample of the green substance, you tap around it and go up and down until you get enough of it. Examine Victim's Badge. Myra: Way to go ! You collected a sample of the green substance. Let's send it to Gregory! Myra: Who's Gregory? Gregory West is the head of the Cloverport PD's Forensics Laboratory. Let's go! Analyze Green Substance. Gregory: Nice to meet you . Hope the investigation's going well. Myra: With me as 's partner, it sure is! Gregory: Spare the bragging rights for another day. Gregory: Anyways, this was a rather palatable sample. Gregory: It's a mixture of two ingredients well loved by the Japanese. Gregory: I found residue of processed fish, but the main part of the substance is wasabi. Myra: I love sushi, but I can't stand wasabi! I remember that time I thought it was pistachio ice cream... Gregory: Oh god. Myra: We're certainly delving into the fishy business called murder! Examine Selfie. Myra: So you identified the old woman in the photo as a certain Ellen Lowry. She's 80 years old yet she looks rather youthful. Myra: Apparently she's the victim's neighbor! Let's see if she heard the gunshot. See if the victim's neighbor heard anything suspicious. Myra: Hello Mrs. Lowry- Ellen: No. I did not kiss the dowry. Myra: About the murder- Ellen: What turtle? Myra: The shooting Ellen: There's a plant rooting? What? Myra: YOUR NEIGHBOR EDWIN COOPER WAS KILLED. DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING? Ellen: No need to raise your voice, young missy. No, I was sewing at home the whole time. Ellen: I was applying anti-aging cream while hearing the gunshot though. That's my alibi. Now leave! (After interrogation) Myra: Someone seriously needs to buy that woman a hearing aid! Examine Trash Can. Myra: Yeah, this town has some interesting trash. If that yoyo wasn't covered in orange gunk I'd certainly pocket it. Myra: So , what did you find? Myra: It appears to be a pair of... high-tech binoculars. Myra: Let's send it to Ross Leopold Caldwell, our kid genius and tech analyst. I just love saying his middle name... Analyze Binoculars. Ross: Welcome to the PD . If you're ever bored, we can play some video games. Myra: I think will pass. Ross: I presume you're here for the result about the binoculars. Myra: Good thing my hunch was right about them being binoculars! Ross: No duh. They're digital recording binoculars capable of shooting both video and still images with high definition and the latest 3D technology. I'm actually jealous. Myra: That means someone was following Edwin! Who could that have been? Ross: This is an expensive pair of binoculars, meaning that their production is limited. This made it easy to track them down. Ross: This particular pair was military issued to the victim's bodyguard Jamison Rivers! Myra: We better see if Edwin had any enemies. He must have had a few, considering the fact he was killed! Ask the victim's bodyguard whether Edwin had any enemies. Jamison: There's no time to talk. I heard the news. Myra: We'll make it brief Mr. Rivers. Did you know if Edwin had any enemies? Jamison: He must have, considering the fact he hired a bodyguard for his protection. Jamison: To be honest, I'm not really sure, as Edwin was a pretty secretive guy. Myra: Thanks for cooperating Mr. Rivers. Please stay in case we have more questions. Back at the station... Myra: Why don't we go over our investigat- Spencer: No time to recap! Myra, you know how you used to be a news reporter? Myra: This is Spencer Collins, an agent for the CPD. He's a bit egotistical... I give you permission to slap him if he ever talks about his so-called abs... Spencer: At least I have them. Myra: I also have a hand that's good for slapping people... Myra: Yeah, I used to be a news reporter. What about it? Spencer: Well, according to Ross, one of your colleagues broke in to the Pear Inc. servers. Spencer: Want to know the worst part? They might have compromised files belonging to the victim. Spencer: In other words, all the Pear devices across the globe are vulnerable to a potential virus! Chapter 2 Spencer Collins: All the Pear devices across the globe are vulnerable to a potential virus. Spencer: And it's all because a news reporter broke into the server room! Myra: And you believe that it's a news reporter because? Spencer: Because a Pear Inc. employee found a notepad from the same station you worked for! Myra: I don't want to do this, but we've got to go to the server room! Investigate Server Room. Myra: That's weird. Nothing's out of place. It looks perfectly normal. Myra: Except for that notepad you found. There's some dust on it. Myra: Let's use the vacuum. It's like a real vacuum but WAY smaller. Myra: And there's an open diary, but the text is faded. Carbon powder never lies! Examine Dusty Notepad. Myra: Easier said than done . You collected some dust off it. Myra: Look at the logo at the top! That's KKDE's logo; I used to work there! Myra: We could send it to Gregory... but let's save some time and put it under the microscope. Myra: It's pretty easy. Just match the molecules and the microscope takes care of the rest! Examine Dust. Myra: Okay then... some of the test had traces of skin in there! Myra: It's not just ANYONE's skin. It's Bella Ingram's. Myra: She was a colleague of mine... Let's just say some of her tactics for gaining news were a bit unorthodox. Myra: Bella's still a good person though, I assure you. Maybe we could catch up on old times? See why Bella broke into the Pear Inc. server room. (During interrogation) Bella: Myra? Is that you? I haven't seen in you in what, five years! Myra: Yeah, I had a career change. I'm going to ask a rather unsettling question... Myra: Did you break into Pear Inc.'s server rooms? Bella: Of course not Myra! I was... out getting sushi at the time. Myra: I know you're lying Bella. We found your notepad there. Bella: Fine. I did it. I just needed some... extra info about the victim. It was so we could... enhance the quality of the article about Edwin's death! Myra: Alright Bella. But please stay nearby, it'll make our job easier. (After interrogation) Myra: Does she think we're that gullible? I just KNOW Bella's hiding something... but we'll find it out, won't we ? Examine Faded Diary. Category:Dialogues